


Friend or foe?

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec learning and Alec accepting every part of Magnus, M/M, Random & Short, that includes befriending doggo-shaped creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: There is an unexpected guest in the living room, Alec is not amused, Magnus - quite the opposite.





	Friend or foe?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, don't ask please

When Alec crosses the threshold of the penthouse, he’s immediately assaulted by the smell of sulphur in the air – it’s not strong, but it still bites at his nostrils, makes him want to cover his mouth with his hand. The first thought he has is that Magnus probably had to do a summoning for a client, because after that it always smells funny until they air out the flat. 

 

After living together for a while, strange things become commonplace, but knowing where certain ingredients are stored and not being bothered by all kinds of people traipsing through your home is nothing compared to the creature currently resting in their living room. It rings all of the alarm bells in Alec’s head and makes the hairs on his arms stand.

 

At first it looks shapeless, a black hole snoozing on his carpet, but then it moves and Alec knows. A hellhound; he’s fought some, but never seen one this close up. It is covered in something resembling fur, with large teeth currently bared in his direction; above that it has two pairs of white glowing eyes that follow his every movement, that register the moment of hesitation when he takes half a step back.

 

Alec’s instinct tells him to pull the bow off his shoulder or reach for the Seraph blade fastened to his thigh, but instead he focuses on Magnus laying on the couch behind the thing, reading a book as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He should’ve expected Magnus to have a pet nightmare, a prince of hell and his familiar. But before he can speak, Magnus raises his focus and a small, almost unconscious smile blooms on his lips. 

 

“Welcome home, Alec.” He says casually and stretches an arm out, lets it fall heavy atop the back of the hellhound to stop it from growling at Alec. “Meet Bastion. Don’t mind him too much, he’s in a fussy mood today.”

 

Alec raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms; he doesn’t like the feeling of not knowing what the hell is going on and this is exactly one of those situations. “I can see that.”

 

Magnus’s smile turns amused, clearly with Alec being the reason for it. He’s always found a certain kind of pleasure in teasing Shadowhunters and now he gets to watch his boyfriend try to work his way around a hellhound. They’re not so easy to win over and Magnus know what to expect if he’s honest, but he closes the book he was reading before and sets it on his stomach, interested in how will the situation go from here. 

 

Instead of Alec just passing by Bastion on a wide radius, he does something else. After a moment of thought, lips pressed into a thin line, he pushes the bow off of his shoulder, sets it aside in slow movements along with the blade, hands held up chest-high in a gesture of peace. Magnus’s eyes find Alec’s, hazel and full of that specific determination; it’s the kind that speaks of a decision made quickly, but not irrationally. One that lets Magnus know once again that Alec wants to be close to him in each and every possible way, whether it’s learning about the uses of vampire hair or befriending a beast from hell. 

 

He kneels down, his eyes still trained on Magnus, and extends one of his hands towards the hellhound, careful and holding his breath. Bastion heaves himself into standing, a large thing, towering over Alec and Magnus rubs his index finger and thumb together, ready to throw a spell just in case. He reminds himself - _they know good from bad, they sense the heart and know the sins._

 

Teeth glinting in the light, bits of saliva dripping, the hellhound sniffs around before pushing its long muzzle against Alec’s fingers, demanding to be pet. Both Magnus and Alec breathe out with relief, just for different reasons - one of them glad to still have his hand intact and the other happy with both of his worlds melting into one. 

 

Magnus sits up, rests his elbows against his knees and drags thoughtful fingers against his goatee. He watches Bastion push his weight on Alec, pressing him against the floor and the shadowhunter laughing, hands working through the dark fur. 

 

Magnus sighs, a warm thing deep in his chest, something between affection and pride.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr (maghnvsbane), shoot me an ask if you want me to write something


End file.
